Fire in the Hole
by BitterSweetTeller
Summary: Sisko the Emissary has come back...to save everything. Rated K Plus for suggestive content and some action.


Fire in the Hole: A Deep Space Nine/Voyager Crossover

Side note: If you haven't seen Deep Space Nine's episode Field of Fire, the Deep Space Nine two parter What You Leave Behind, and the Voyager episode Threshold, and the Voyager two parter The Killing Game, please do before reading this oneshot fanfiction. It'll make more sense this way...since this is after or during those episodes.

Captain Benjamin Sisko the prophet was standing among his friends at Vic's lounge, with a glass of wine in his hand. He wondered, "am I back?"

The being that looked like Kasidy turned to him, "the Emissary has options…and yet doesn't."

The being that looked like Worf added, "the pah-wraiths are here…and yet gone."

Sisko turned to the other prophets, "but I thought I locked up the pah-wraiths."

The prophet that looked like Ezri Dax responded, "in one life, Dukat still lives…and in another, he's no more."

Sisko realized, "as a pah-wraith?"

The prophet that looked like O'Brien concluded, "Dukat is a pah-wraith now. One galaxy belongs to the pah-wraiths…another is safe. One can't live when the other lives."

Sisko wondered, "then where and how do I stop Dukat?"

The prophet that looked like Odo answered, "the last pah-wraith was weakened by the key. The last pah-wraith can only be in two realms."

The prophet that looked like Kasidy added, "without a flame, the last pah-wraith will have no choice but to never have made the other choice."

Sisko sighed, "but what's a weapon got to do with Dukat?"

The prophet that looked like Ezri Dax answered, "another life guided by another…to stop a flame that can move beyond doors. The Emissary must put out the flames the last pah-wraith creates…before we all burn." Soon after this prophet said that, the entire lounge started bursting into flames. Sisko ran out of the lounge, and into white nothingness. Behind him, the lounge disappeared into white nothingness. Coming after him were a lot of dancing menacing flames.

Sisko realized, "a flame that can move beyond doors. Another life guided by another. A trill. A weapon. Dax…Ezri Dax! The TR-116 rifle…and the fact that it was not produced by Starfleet. Maybe there was more to that than I thought. But…two realms? Other choice?" He ran across time and space, bypassing the fire pit where his body fell with Dukat's body. Then, as Sisko got near the runabout that got him to the Bajoran fire caves, fire cut him off in all directions. Sisko cried out in mental pain as the demon like flames engulfed him. He was sweating like crazy.

But, with his concentration on the task at hand, Sisko pushed the flames away with both of his arms and cried out in defiance of the pah-wraiths. He was back on the U.S.S. Defiant, at a time where his crew had to evacuate during the war with the Dominion. Sisko realized, "of course! Voyager had the weapon in another life…and that's the life I must stop Dukat in." Sisko jumped into the flames of the pah-wraiths, as the Defiant exploded in space.

In the Delta Quadrant, in another time…

Lieutenant Tom Paris, Ensign Kim, Tuvok, Commander Chakotay, and Captain Janeway were on the bridge of Voyager. Tom was saying, "captain, they're firing!" On the viewscreen, a group of Hirogen ships could be seen firing torpedoes at Voyager. They suddenly disappeared, then reappeared on top of the shields before Voyager's crew could react.

Tom exclaimed, "what the…?"

Janeway asked, "what happened?"

Tuvok pointed out, "logically, the Hirogen have modified their torpedoes with our technology. Shields are down to 60 percent."

Janeway said, "take us out of here, Tom…maximum warp."

Tom said, "aye, captain." He tried to put Voyager at warp speed, but Voyager suddenly started powering down. It was also hit by more Hirogen torpedoes.

Kim reported, "warp core is offline. Only the emergency lights are working."

Tuvok confirmed, "tritanium torpedoes and photon torpedoes are offline. I suggest we evacuate."

Janeway sighed, "computer, engage self destruct sequence. Authorization Janeway pi-1-1-0."

Chakotay added, "computer, engage self destruct sequence. Authorization Chakotay-blue-ea-5-2-9."

The computer responded, "self destruct in ten minutes and zero seconds."

Tom sighed, "I'm really going to miss this ship."

Janeway added, "you and me both. You go ahead."

Chakotay turned to her, "captain?"

Janeway insisted, "you have your orders, Chakotay. I believe that there's an intruder in Engineering, trying to take our technology as a trophy."

Tom commented, "I thought they travelled in pairs."

The computer added, "self destruct in nine minutes and thirty seconds."

Tuvok suggested, "captain, I suggest you bring at least one crewmember with you to stop this intruder."

Janeway figured, "then I'll take Seven with me. You have your orders."

Chakotay added, "I hope you know what you're doing, captain." The rest of Janeway's bridge crew used the silver transporter belts around their waists to energize to the escape pods.

Janeway said over her combadge, "Seven, meet me in Engineering. We have an unauthorized shutdown in Engineering!"

Janeway and Seven used the silver transporter belt around their waists to energize to Engineering. Only B'Elanna was in Engineering, strangely working at several Engineering consoles in the midst of explosions and growing flames. B'Elanna uncharacteristically said, "Sisko?"

Seven said as she held up her tricorder, "B'Elanna has been assimilated by someone. Yet, I don't detect any identifiable changes."

Janeway, armed with a TR-116 that came out of a outstretched compartment on her belt, said, "step away from the controls. I know you're planning to take Voyager to warp 10."

Seven said, "impossible. Transwarp conduits didn't work on Voyager."

Janeway added, "but the last time we did that, it didn't work out well. Dukat, you're planning to destroy time and space itself…using the tritanium torpedoes and the self destruct to destroy everyone around Voyager."

B'Elanna chuckled uncharacteristically, "very good, Sisko. But, you and your little drone won't stop me!" She telekinetically tossed Seven against a computer console, knocking her out before she could pull out the TR-116 in her belt. The same console exploded ten seconds later.

The computer said, "self destruct in five minutes, seventeen seconds."

A tractor beam from the Hirogen ships started to drag Voyager with them. Hirogen were beaming onboard to try to finish off the crewmembers, but the crewmembers were already in escape pods. The group of Hirogen ships tried to fire at the escape pods, but mainly damaged their shields instead of the shuttles themselves before they went into warp.

Back in Engineering…

At the same time Seven was hurled against a console, Sisko possessed Janeway charged at Dukat possessed B'Elanna. They exchanged punches against a console, trying to take the other out first. B'Elanna uncharacteristically said, "you're too late, Sisko! By pushing me against the console, you triggered Warp 10…and your doom."

Suddenly, Voyager briefly disappeared from the Hirogen's tractor beam. It was everywhere, and at anytime all at once. Even the Bajoran wormhole and Starfleet Headquarters were among those places.

A distorted computer voice said, "self destruct in fi…ve mi…nutes…th…ree min…utes…" Possessed Janeway rammed her elbow into possessed B'Elanna, knocking her to the flaming floor. Possessed Janeway got to the banged up controls.

Sisko told Janeway from inside her head, "only you can save time and space from the pah-wraiths, captain."

Janeway's voice told him inside her own head, "well, I'll see what I can do." She started quickly punching controls on the control console. Hirogen started firing into Engineering.

Possessed B'Elanna called out, "not yet!" She had gotten up and raised her arms to hurl fireballs at the Hirogen. They fell one by one.

The distorted computer voice said, "…on…e…mi…nute…" Janeway pressed her final control touch screen button. Voyager exploded in the fire caves of Bajor, taking down with it possessed Janeway, possessed B'Elanna, the boarding Hirogen, and unconscious Seven. The ship fired many tritanium torpedoes at the collapsing fire caves. Janeway had steered Voyager from Engineering back to where Dukat the pah-wraith came from.

Possessed B'Elanna cried out, "no! Not here!" The fire pit and the pah-wraiths inside pierced a big hole through Engineering. In a desperate attempt to kill Sisko, possessed B'Elanna telekinetically hurled Janeway into the growing flames coming out of the fire pit.

Janeway's sad voice told Sisko inside her head, "I never thought…I'd never get home." Janeway was teary eyed as the ship exploded.

Sisko's voice assured her, "this is just another life, captain. You'll live on…in the next life."

Janeway thought, "what comforts me the most though…is that I just sacrificed myself to save all of existence. Goodbye…Sisko."

Sisko opened his eyes, finding himself back in white nothingness. He wondered, "am I…?" The prophet that looked like Sarah came over to him.

The prophet said, "the pah-wraiths are no longer two. They are no longer here or there."

Sisko wondered, "and captain Janeway?"

The prophet added, "in another life, Janeway lives. The weapon is no longer many."

Sisko added, "no longer many?"

The prophet continued, "the travelers have been warned of the dangers of the weapon…and have warned the people to no longer use it."

Sisko realized, "the Time Police?"

The prophet assured him, "you can rest again. Your bittersweet sorrow can return."

Sisko concluded, "I can go back?"

The prophet deduced, "you can rest. You'll know if another threat comes." And with that, the prophet and Sisko disappeared.

**The End…Or the Start of Spin Off Fanfiction?**

**Please Feel Free To Comment On This Storyline**


End file.
